Dear Diary
by Jkb-hotterthanEdwardsince1990
Summary: Jacob gets into trouble at school and is asked to keep a diary for a month. The following are his daily entries, starting just before the point at which Bella arrives. Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! **

**OK so I know that the chapters/entries are gonna be short, but I will update a lot, and this story is gonna have A LOT of entries. This first one will be especially short cause well, it's the first. **

**Happy reading ******

**And please review! Any feedback pleeeaaassseee. **

**xox**

Dear Diary,

No that sound way too girlish.

Ummm…

Hello.

I'm Jacob Black.

Urgh I'm so bad at this.

Well anyways, so you know im not doing this for fun. Its kind of a long story but at school I got into trouble and they decided that a good way for me to understand the consequences of my actions I should keep a diary for a month, and I have to write every frickin day. Apparently this isn't gonna be graded, but the principal wants to see that it exists (as in I have to show him the book and flip through the pages) I guess I can be honest then with what I write….Hmm at least Embry has to do it as well.

Here goes nothing.

Today at school was pretty boring. Billy was pretty quiet today, but I asked him about it and he said he just had a lot on his mind.

Rachel sent a letter home today-it was good to here from her but actually seeing her would be way more satisfying…she's being all mysterious in her letters…

Urgh. Leah is so annoying. She is just…Leah. I mean, I know she's had a hard past and all that, but so have I! What about when I fell off the swing and broke my leg? It healed pretty fast but still. I was complaining to Sam about it and he got all like, philosophical on me and said physical pain was not the same as emotional. Sam also thinks that werewolves really exist, so Im not even gonna bother arguing that one.

Anyways, I told Paul and Jarred I would hang out tonight so im gonna go.

I guess I'll write tomorrow then….

Jacob.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people!**

**So I'm thinking that I'll update this every day so it is like a real diary from our beloved Jacob. Check out my other story Farming Love if you get a chance – it's a bit further along than this one ******

**Please Review! **

March 20.

Dear Diary,

Big news round here today – Billy just told me. Chief Swan, (or Charlie to me I guess) well his daughter Bella is coming to live with him. Her parents got divorced when she was really young and she's just moving back now. I dunno why, but im not complaining. It'll be nice to see a new face round here and Forks. Well actually I guess she would be an old face – we used to play together when we were little…I hope she remembers…I used to think about her a lot when I was younger but I guess lately I kinda forgot about her. We used to bake mud pies together…She's moving from Arizona so I bet it's gonna be a pretty big downer coming here…I wonder why she would? She probably didn't have a choice…poor kid. I can't really remember here. She has brown hair and eyes (there's a picture of us in the hallway) but her personality….Whatever. She'll probably be a let down. (_heheh little does he know :P ) _

Leah and Seth came by today (we spent most of the time fighting over the remotes) but at least I get to see people. Embry got grounded – sucks for him. But it's fair, it's not like I exactly got off easy, I have to write in this thing every day. Oh and you know what else? Apparently each entry needs to be at least 300 words, so I guess I'm gonna have to go into a bit more detail than before....I guess I can start that officially tomorrow.

I think I'm gona go work on the car now – it's almost finished!!!

I guess I should explain. There's an old Rabbit sitting in my garage (no not the animal) and I'm tuning her up. I actually think it'll look pretty good when I'm done with it but I'm not totally sure about the colour…maybe red?

Anyways, I can hear her calling to me now, so I guess I'll write tomorrow.

Jacob


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody,**

**Well here is our daily update . **

**But I have some news – I'm going on a school trip to British Columbia, and it leaves this Sunday for a WEEK (well almost) and there is NO I repeat, NO internet the entire time. So I won't be able to update. But don't forget about this story, I'll pick it back up as soon as I get back. Please Review ******** Oh, and so you all know, this is based on the BOOK version of Twilight. **

Dear Diary,

Ummmm.

OK.

It's not just cause she's gorgeous.

Or cause she's new.

She is really funny.

And

Umm

Holy Shit.

I think I have a crush on Bella Swan.

Ill tell you exactly how it happened.

So I was down at First Beach with some of the guys, and she and her friends were there. From the second I saw her she was just….beautiful. I know its sappy but seriously. There's this blushing thing she does..its adorable. I couldn't help but to kinda stare at her, and I think she caught me…but anyways. After a few people left to go hiking, I got all my nerve up and went to talk to her. I said "you're Isabella Swan aren't you" and she (for reasons I cant comprehend) looked kinda mad, but replied "Bella". I told her that she bought our truck, and she seemed to remember something – She said "You're Billy's son. I should probably remember you". I reminded her of Rachel and Rebecca and she actually remembered, which is surprising cause I was under the impression they never really got too far in terms of friendship… Anyways, we talked about them (it wasn't awkward, score 1!) and the truck a bit. She seemed pretty impressed by the fact that I can build cars, but not in a "trying to be cool" way. But I'm honestly serious. She was easy to talk to, even though my heart was pounding the whole time (god I'm such a girl) and we were in the middle of this really funny conversation about the Rabbit when some girl from her school (I think her name was Lauren) rudely interrupts. Then, weirdest of all, somehow conversation turned to the Cullens. As in, the _Cullens._ Sam was pretty closed about the whole topic, and the conversation ended pretty quickly, though I could tell Bella was still curious. Anyways, after a few more minutes, she actually asked ME if I would walk down the beach with her. I could hit the sky when I jumped to get up. But man when she asked, she did this thing with her eyes, she sort of looked at me from under her lashes.. it was the most dazzling thing I have ever seen. (wtf, what's happening to me? Since when do I say _dazzling?)_. We walked a ways north, and she asked me if I was 16. I was totally flattered, and I think she knew that I was younger, but for whatever reason she didn't let on. She seemed really surprised when I told her I had just turned 15…. In fact, I know your gonna think I'm crazy for even believing it's possible for a second, but I think it's possible she was flirting with me. Then –

Crap. Someone's at the door. I'd rather this diary thing stayed on the DL if you catch my drift…

I'll write more ASAP.

Jacob.


End file.
